My Little Pony: El mejor regalo de la Víspera de la Fogata
by Eve Kampz
Summary: Tres oneshots especiales de Navidad (Víspera de la fogata). Startrix: Starlight pasará su primera Víspera de la fogata con Trixie y quiere darle un regalo especial para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Rarijack: El amigo secreto de las chicas fue un desastre, así que Rarity buscará la manera de compensar a AJ. Flutterdash: Rainbow Dash decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Dash.


La víspera de la fogata había llegado,

con su magia a todos había alegrado,

cada pony de la aldea por las fiestas se regocijaba,

pero había una pony a la que la fecha en serio preocupaba.

Starlight Glimmer en el pasado malvada era,

pero iba cambiando poco a poco a su manera,

desde que llegó a Ponyville mucho aprendió,

y unos cuantos buenos amigos consiguió.

Pero de entre todos esos amigos, Trixie sobresalía,

con ella una conexión especial sentía,

no sabía si era su pasado oscuro y esa extrovertida personalidad,

pero desde que la conoció supo que aquello era más que amistad.

La víspera de la fogata a Starlight tenía inquieta,

tanto que estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta,

y es que era nueva e inexperta en todas esas festividades,

nunca había hecho algo así con sus viejas amistades,

quería a Trixie con una cena impresionar,

y hasta un obsequio le planeaba comprar,

también estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos,

decirle que la quería en los malos y en los buenos momentos.

Sólo una persona había que podía ayudarla,

así que de inmediato se dispuso a visitarla,

Twilight Sparkle fue prácticamente su primera amiga,

la princesa de la amistad seguro que una idea tendría.

Starlight no sabía bien como explicar todo lo que sentía,

pero Twilight le dijo que hablara, seguro la entendería,

Starlight sólo fue capaz de explicar que de su amiga se había enamorado,

que a todo momento pensaba en ella y que su corazón estaba emocionado.

"Será sencillo y me parece que tengo todo lo necesario",

dijo Twilight mirando un libro más grande que un diccionario.

"Ponche de frutas, pudín y muérdago serán suficientes,

si logras conseguirlos tendrás resultados excelentes,

el ponche y el pudín serán una exquisita cena,

pero el muérdago es lo más importante de la escena,

dicta la tradición que la pareja que bajo el muérdago se pose,

tendrá que besarse con entusiasmo, sin excusa ni reproche."

Un beso de Trixie… era lo que Starlight siempre había soñado,

dejó el castillo esperando que todo saliera como estaba planeado.

Starlight aprovechó que Trixie estaría ocupada sin parar,

compró todos los ingredientes y la cena comenzó a preparar.

Pasó todo el día en la cocina y un nuevo talento descubrió,

pues el ponche de frutas realmente delicioso quedó.

Sólo unos minutos faltaban para que Trixie volviera,

Starlight se aseguró de que el muérdago en su lugar estuviera,

y paciente esperó su regreso,

pues en serio quería ese beso.

Trixie captó el aroma del ponche aun antes de entrar a casa,

no sabía qué era eso, pero en serio quería una taza,

Trixie había pasado el día buscando el regalo perfecto,

solo esperaba haber elegido el correcto,

desde que Starlight llegó a su vida todo había mejorado,

sin darse cuenta de ella se había enamorado.

Trixie abrió la puerta y con una escena inesperada se encontró,

Starlight bajo el muérdago la esperaba, así que de inmediato entró.

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Lo hiciste todo para mí?" Trixie preguntó,

"Sí, lo hice para ti" respondió Starlight "Y hay algo que debo decirte,

no me preguntes cómo o por qué, ni yo misma lo sé,

pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, de ti me enamoré…"

Trixie no la dejó continuar, fue con ella bajo el muérdago,

entre sus cascos dulcemente la tomó,

y sin pensarlo demasiado un beso le plantó.

"Vaya, parece que el muérdago funcionó", dijo Starlight emocionada.

"No fue el muérdago solamente, es que estoy enamorada",

Trixie volvió a besarla y la caja le entregó.

Starlight con magia la abrió, y el contenido sacó.

"Es una nueva hamaca" dijo Starlight un poco cohibida,

"Es mi forma de decir que quiero que formes parte de mi vida,

no quiero que vuelvas con Twilight al castillo y me dejes,

quiero que todas las noches conmigo te quedes."

"Yo hice esta cena para ti" explicó Starlight dándole una taza de ponche,

"Porque quiero decirte cuanto te quiero, y claro que me quedaré esta noche,

bueno, todas las noches, si quieres, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti".

Las dos ponys enamoradas nuevamente se besaron,

bebieron ponche y la víspera de la fogata celebraron.

Ambas se querían no había por qué ocultarlo,

se querían tanto que hasta querían gritarlo.

La amistad se convirtió en amor, quién lo diría,

esa sería una noche que ninguna olvidaría.

El amor triunfó una vez más, como era de esperarse,

hay magia en el amor, y también en la amistad,

pero este par de ponys que se besaban con alegría,

era sólo una de las parejas que esa noche su amor consumaría.

* * *

 ** _NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado este primer especial de Navidad (de tres), serán cortitos como este, aunque no sé si los otros también los haré en rima, es un poco complicado. Los otros dos serán un Rarijack y un Flutterdash._**

 ** _Quiero dedicar esta historia a ArkantosdeAcuario, que ha estado siguiendo mis fanfics desde hace años, esta es su pareja favorita de My Little Pony._**


End file.
